brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/Move/Brickipedia
The Brickimedia Association is an unregistered non-profit organization dedicated to maintaining and promoting a free encyclopaedia on everything related to LEGO and LEGO products, as well as establishing a fansite and community around it. Organization Direction The Brickimedia Association is run by a Board, with two Members representing Brickipedia and one representing Brickipedia Customs. The Board is elected by the Brickimedian community, defined as any users who are currently contributing to one or more of the sites hosted by the Brickimedia Association. The Board is elected once per year, at a time determined by the Board, with a week-long nomination period and another week of voting. The Board must contain two users who are active administrators on Brickipedia, and one user who is an active administrator on Brickipedia Customs. In this way, a user must be an active administrator on one of the two projects to be nominated. The Board maintains the following responsibilities: *Representing the Brickimedia Association to other sites/entities. *Ensuring that no copyrighted content is improperly used on Brickimedia *Appoint global Oversighters as they see fit. *Run contests as possible, and ensure that financial resources are being used effectively. The Board will not interfere with the day-to-day operations of any projects, except as legally required. Financial The Brickimedia Association is financially run by Ajraddatz. It raises funds through donations and a singe text advertisement along the sidebar. Ajraddatz is required to maintain public records of income and expenditures involving money raised and used on Brickimedia, and to alert the Board as to how much money is surplus for contests, etc. Technical The Brickimedia Association is run from the technical end by a team of system administrators, who have rights to modify the project at it's code level. They are responsible for keeping Brickimedia running, and developing and deploying new extensions. System administrators are appointed by the head of the technical department, or by the Board as required. To fully remove any community influence that a system administrator might have, they are required to create an account specifically for it, and identify that they are a system administrator either on their userpage or in their username with _(Brickimedia) appended to their name. ;System administrators *Adrian R. (head) *Nathan H. *George B. *Lewis C. *Seahorseruler *Tux *UltrasonicNXT *Captain Jag Structure and scope Projects Brickimedia Organization Wiki (Meta) (meta.brickimedia.org) - Discussions of a global nature, development status, board discussions and resolutions, image hosting, hosting the global forum, global rights management. Local user groups: *Bureaucrats - Any bureaucrat of another project who wants the rights *Administrators - Any administrator of another project who wants the rights *Forum Administrators - Elected by vote on the forum. *''Chat Administrators'' - in development *CheckUsers *Board Members - Can edit the restricted board namespace for proposals/votes/discussions, manage global rights for appointing oversighters. *System administrators - interwiki rights on Meta for techy stuff, can add/remove admin from themselves on other projects as needed. Brickipedia (EN) (en.brickimedia.org) - The English-language Brickipedia, the content encyclopedia. Local user groups: *Bureaucrats *Administrators *CheckUsers - As elected *''Chat Administrators'' - in development *Patrollers *Rollbackers Brickipedia Customs (customs.brickimedia.org) - Custom LEGO creations by users. Local user groups: *Bureaucrats *Administrators *CheckUsers - if required *''Chat Administrators'' - in development *Patrollers *Rollbackers Global user groups *Oversighters - Appointed by the Board as needed, have the rights to hide libel or personal information, and check the CheckUser logs to ensure proper use of the tools.